


Beside Him

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Series: PB100 Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous major character death, Drabble, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Injured Dean Winchester, M/M, ambiguous ending, pb100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: Dean has been wounded and Cas is there.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: PB100 Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601767
Kudos: 17
Collections: ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge





	Beside Him

**Author's Note:**

> Pb100 prompt: Hole

There's a gaping hole where Dean was stabbed by the angel blade, and he's losing a lot of blood. Cas is shaking as he applies pressure on the wound, but it's pointless. The hole is too deep, too wide and Cas' trenchcoat is soaking through where he presses it to the wound. 

"Cas," Dean croaks. "Cas, man, look at me." 

"Hush Dean, it's fine, everything is fine," Cas sobs, unable to meet his eyes. 

"Cas, please," Dean rests his hand on Cas', chest heaving. Cas looks at him.

"I love you," Dean whispers. But it sounds too much like goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you liked it ♡


End file.
